Volksgrenadiere
|upkeep = (per man) |prereq = |production_struc = Wehrmacht Quarters |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 4x Karabiner 98 Kurz 1x Sturmgewehr 44 |num_slots = 5 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = 2 |produces = Barbed Wire * Obstacle, impassable to Infantry * Costs nothing * Build Time: 2.5 seconds per piece Sand Bags * Provides for Infantry units * Costs nothing * Build Time: 6 seconds per piece |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Medical Kit * The entire squad will slowly heal. * Costs to activate * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Panzerfaust * A squad member will shoot a Panzerfaust rocket a the targeted unit. * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds Assault Grenades *Infantry Squad starts to throw grenades in direction of enemy. Grenades have stunning effect. *Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine: Assault Grenades *costs to activate. |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = MP 40 * All squad members will receive a MP 40 submachine gun. * Costs to install }} Die Volksgrenadiere oder Volkstruppen stellen bei Company of Heros die Hauptinfanterieeinheit der Achsenmächte dar. Spielinfo Die Volksgrenadiere basierten auf der deutschen Volksgrenadierdivision die Ende 1944 gebildet wurde. Diese war einfach die deutsche Infanterieeinheit nur umbenannt und reformiert. Die Begriffe ,,Volk“ und ,,Grenadiere“ sollten der zerrütteten Division Imponieren und so die Moral der gesamten Infanterie anheben. Die Volksgrenadiereinheiten wurden aus erfahrenen (Unter-)Offizieren gebildet um ein starkes Rückgrat der Infanterie zu bieten und den vielen jungen Rekruten zu helfen. 'Volkssturm' Volksgrenadiere waren Standartinfanterieeinheiten von 1944 oder niedrig klassifizierte Polizisten, nicht zu verwechseln mit der hier beschrieben ,,Volkssturm“ Bürgerwehr. Der Volkssturm wurde im Herbst 1944 als eine Folge des Notfall-Mangels an Arbeitskräften gebildet. Er setzt sich aus gebrochenen oder zerstörten Infanteriedivisionen zusammen. Während dieser Zeit wurden auch Jungen, ältere Männer, Arbeitslose und Männer die vorher aus physischen Gründen ausgemustert wurden, in der Armee akzeptiert. Der Begriff Volksturm wurde gewählt um die Moral der Einheit zu steigern, außerdem appellierte er an Nationalismus, Patriotismus und an die alten militärischen Traditionen. Der Zweck des Volksturm war mit minimalem Training an die Front zu stürmen, allerdings wurde dies in den frühen Stadien ihrer Einsätze schlecht durchgeführt. Trotz schwacher Organisation und einer schlechten strategischen Lage kämpften die Soldaten in den letzten Stadien tapfer. Eigentümlicher weise spielt Company of Heroes in einer Zeit in der die Wehrmacht geringen Nachschub hatte, sodass die Grenadiere in der Regel ihre eigenen Uniformen liefern mussten, allerdings tragen die Volksgrenadiere im Spiel alle die Standart- Ausgabe der Wehrmachtuniform (M 42/M 43 Feldbluse, Keilhosen und M 43 Mütze). Die Volksgrenadiere sind die Mannstärkste Infanterietruppe die die Achsenmächte besitzen und sollen die Unterstützungswaffen von gefallenen Waffenteams besetzten. Ähnlich wie die Schützengruppen, sind sie früh im Spiel verfügbar. Unter der Annahme von gleicher Stärke und ohne Aufrüstungen werden Volksgrenadiere, Schützengruppen in Kämpfen über große Distanzen schlagen, während die Schützengruppen in Kämpfen mit geringer Reichweite gewinnen. Das schlechte Training gleichen die hohe Mann Zahl und die niedrige Kosten aus. Viele Achsenmächtekommandanten bevorzugen es sie für die Einnahme von strategischen Punkten auszubilden. Es ist am besten ihre hohe Mann zahl zu nutzten, um die Positionen der Alliierten zu überrennen. Volksgrenadiere sind von dem Moment ab an dem sie ausgebildet wurden fähig simple defensive Konstruktionen, wie Sandsäcke oder Stacheldraht zu errichten. Standartmäßig ist die Gruppe mit der Kar98k 98 Kurz bewaffnet (ausgenommen der Truppführer dieser trägt ein StG44 44 welche nur 3-heise Salven feuern kann). Außerdem können sie mit der MP40 40 aufgerüstet werden, welche ihre niedrige bis mittlere Reichweite für 50 Munition effektiv erhöht, allerdings muss jede Gruppe aus mindestens noch 3 Grenadieren bestehen so bekommt jeder einzelne Man eine Waffe. Desweiteren ist es möglich die Volksgrenadiere mit einer 100 mm Wegwerf-Panzerfaust schießen zu lassen, eine Panzerabwehrwaffe, die einen Sprengkopf der mit Hexogen Sprengstoff geladen ist, auf dem Gegner explodieren lässt. Obwohl der Einsatz 35 Munition kostet, ist der Panzerfaustsprengkopf imstande leicht und mittelschwer gepanzerte Fahrzeuge zu Zerstören und Panzer, Gebäude sowie Basisstrukturen stark zu beschädigen. In Sachen ausbilden und verstärken sind Volksgrenadiere eine der billigsten Einheiten. Das Kampfkraft-Zentrum kann den Veteranenstatus der Grenadiere erhöhen, dieser steigert die gesamte Kampfeffektivität. Notiz: Die Volksgrenadiere sollten nicht mit dem Volkssturm durcheinander gebracht werden. Die Einheiten im Spiel sind fälschlicherweise Volkssturmgrenadiere, die tatsächlichen Volksgrenadiere waren einen Grenadierdivision von 1943-45. Produktion leftStacheldraht *Kostet nichts *Benötigt 2,5 sekunden pro Abschnitt um aufgestellt zu werden leftSandsäcke *Kostet nichts *Benötigt 6 Sekundenpro Abschnitt um aufgestellt zu werden Fähigkeiten Volksgrenadiere haben eine Kampffähigkeit: die Panzerfaust. Natürlich können sie wie die anderen Wehrmachtseinheiten auch das Verbandsmaterial benutzten und, wie jede Einheit die Standortstrukturen errichten kann, neutrale Gebäude in eine Feld-Baracke umbauen. Verbandsmaterial *Erfordert Wechsel in die Gefechtsphase * Kosten: 30 *Aktivierung: Sofort *Dauer: 60 Sekunden Nachdem diese Fähigkeit aktiviert wurde beginnen die Soldaten ihre Gesundheit zu regenerieren. Diese Fähigkeit kann überall auf eigenem oder verbündetem Gebiet eingesetzt werden. Außerdem wird, nach dem zweiten Wechsel in die Gefechtsphase, eine bessere Version, der Verbandskasten, verfügbar. Durch diesen ist es den Infanterieeinheiten möglich sich auch im Gegnerischen Gebiet zu heilen; eine nützliche Möglichkeit für offensive spielende Kommandanten. Jeder Soldat des Trupps heilt sich mit der Geschwindigkeit von 72 Punkte pro Minute. Allerdings gibt es auch einen Nachteil: Ab der Aktivierung wird die Laufgeschwindigkeit der Trupps für 18 Sekunden reduziert. Dies sollte bei der Wahl des Moments indem man das Verbandmaterial einsetzen möchte beachtet werden.